This invention relates generally to flat panel display devices and particularly to a baseplate assembly for such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,582 discloses a flat panel display device in which a backplate and a faceplate are spaced in parallel planes. A plurality of vanes extend between the backplate and faceplate to divide the envelope into a plurality of channels and also to support the faceplate and backplate against atmospheric pressure after the envelope is evacuated. Arranged in each of the channels is a pair of beam guides which extend longitudinally along the channels and transversely across the channels. The beam guides are parallel and spaced apart and serve as guides along which electron beams are propagated the lengths of the channels.
The inside surface of the faceplate is provided with a phosphor screen which luminesces when struck by electrons. A plurality of extraction electrodes are arranged along the baseplate and are used to eject the electron beams from between the beam guides to direct the electrons toward the phosphor screen. Deflection electrodes are provided on the sides of the support vanes and are electrically energized to cause the electrons to transversely scan across the channels. Accordingly, each of the channels contributes a portion of the total visual display of the device. The display device described in this patent is disadvantageous because mass production and automatic assembly techniques cannot be used in producing the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,087 discloses a flat panel display of the type described above which includes a plurality of spacer members along the backwall parallel to the vanes. Each of the spacer members has a ledge projecting into an adjacent channel and spaced from the backwall. Within each of the channels is a beam guide assembly which includes a pair of spaced guide meshes. One of the meshes has spring tabs spaced along one edge which fit under the ledges of the spacer members to hold the assembly in a fixed position with respect to the backwall. The other mesh has location tabs spaced along one edge to engage the spacer members and align the beam guide assembly in the channels with respect to the support walls. This display device also is disadvantageous because mass production and automatic assembly techniques cannot be used in producing the device.
Copending application Ser. No. 966,564 filed Dec. 4, 1978 by Charles H. Anderson, et al., now U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,705, entitled "Modulator Structure For A Flat Panel Display Device" discloses a modulator structure having pairs of modulation electrodes partially overlapping beam guide assemblies. A modulator member includes two substantially flat parallel surfaces which are connected by a curved portion. A smooth continuous electrode is arranged on the flat surfaces and the curved portion. Modulation electrodes are arranged on the inside surface of the baseplate. The modulator member is applied to the baseplate so that there is electrical contact between the electrodes on the modulator member and the electrodes on the baseplate. This modulator structure can be used in the display device described in the instant application.